Ewing Global
Ewing Global (formerly known as Barnes Global) is the merge of oil businesses Ewing Oil and Barnes-Wentworth Oil. It is now developed as a conglomerate operating in green energies and gas hydrates. History The Ewing Oil (formerly known as Ewing-Barnes Oil) was founded in 1935 by Jock Ewing as administrator and Digger Barnes, who had a gift for founding oil. They finally broke their partnership in 1937 when Digger's alcoholism put their business in danger. After Jock's marriage to Ellie Southworth, his former fiancée, Digger claimed that his former partner spoiled him. He finally married Rebecca Wentworth, the young heiress of a small oil company, and became a oil digger but, once again, his alcoholism ruined the chances of prospering. In 1977, Jock retired from business and his sons J.R. and Bobby succeed him. In 1980, Digger passed away and his children, Cliff and Pamela, inherited the abandoned lands of his former oil company. Together, they developed it in a successful business, Barnes-Wentworth Oil. In October 1982, after Jock's death, J.R. and Bobby became the co-owners of the Ewing Oil. The rivality between their companies regulary put Bobby and Pamela's marriage in danger but their love is stronger than business. On the other way, J.R. and Cliff became arch enemies. In July 1989, Pamela died from cancer and Cliff, now alone at the head of the Barnes Wentworth Oil, diversified the company and it became a multibillion-dollar conglomerate. In the meantime, Bobby retired from oil business to run the Southfork Ranch. In 1997, Barnes Global is now a conglomerate strong enough to absorb the Ewing Oil. In 2007, Christopher and John Ross founded their own company, Ewing Energies. Like Digger before him, John Ross has a gift for founding oil while Christopher is a perfect administrator. They developped their business in gas hydrates and green energies and found investors, not knowing that it's a subsidiary of Barnes Global. The business is also put in danger in personal way when Christopher's fiancée left him for John Ross. In 2012, Christopher finally married Rebecca Sutter, an executive at the company which invest in Ewing Energies, but soon discovered that she used an alias and is, in reality, Rebecca Barnes, Cliff's daughter. She took the head of Ewing Energies for Barnes Global, before apologized and shared her powers with John Ross, her new husband. In March 2013, when cancer condemned him, J.R. committed suicide and succeed in a way to condamned Cliff for his murder. When he regained his freedom, Cliff gave his shares of Barnes Global to his daughter. She sold one third of the shares to Christopher. Elena Ramos, Christopher's fiancée, joined the company as an executive while Sue Ellen Ewing invested some of her own business (Valentine Enterprises, which she run from 1986) money. Ownership * Ewing Oil (1935-1997) / Barnes Wentworth Oil (1942-1950, 1980-1997). ** Jock Ewing, Founder of Ewing Oil (1935-1977, retired). ** Digger Barnes, Co-Founder of Ewing Oil (1935-1937) and Owner of Barnes Wentworth Oil (1942-1950). ** J.R. Ewing, Executive (1960s-1977), CEO (1977-1982) and Owner (1982-1997) of Ewing Oil. ** Bobby Ewing, CEO (1977-1982) and Owner (1982-1990) of Ewing Oil. ** Cliff Barnes, Owner of Barnes Wentworth Oil (1980-1997), he absorbed Ewing Oil in 1997. ** Pamela Barnes Ewing, Owner of Barnes Wentworth Oil (1980-1989). * Barnes Global (1997-2013) / Ewing Global (2013-present). ** Cliff Barnes, Owner (1997-2013). ** Rebecca Barnes Ewing, Executive Partner as Rebecca Sutter (2012-2013), 2/3 part Owner (2013-present). ** Christopher Ewing, Partner in Ewing Energies (2007-2013), 1/3 part Owner (2013-present). ** John Ross Ewing III, Partner in Ewing Energies (2007-2013), sharing his wife's powers (2013-present). ** Elena Ramos, Executive Partner (2013-present). ** Sue Ellen Ewing, Executive Partner (2013-present). Category:LOCATIONS Category:EWING BARNES FAMILIES